


Drabble: Customer Service

by PBKayy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBKayy/pseuds/PBKayy
Summary: Lance is flirting. Pidge doesn't think it's good enough. Keith is telling himself that it's not flirting.





	Drabble: Customer Service

Keith looks up and gives Lance a questioning look. He’s been working into his second hour and his stomach growls upon acknowledging the brownie on his table. Keith has a face like he’s going to protest.

“Just eat it Keith,” Lance says as he takes Keith’s empty cup.

“Do you want a refill?” Keith nods and smiles thinking about refuelling his body with his ultimate love and life’s saviour, caffeine.

Lance is a barista at Altea. Keith has been coming to the small cafe ever since his second year in college. Keith had suspicions about Lance flirting with him when he first started frequenting the café but he reassured himself that Lance is probably just showing off some really good customer service and Keith is just looking too far into it.

Lance is constantly flirting with Keith. He’s not even subtle about it. He’s given Keith pastries, a few free drinks, winked at him as he handed him those said free drinks and even tried doing the whole write-your-number-on-their-cup-and-hope-they-notice-it-and-not-throw-it-out-like-Keith-did move.

“Why don’t you just tell him and not fill each customer’s lattes with your drool?”

“Pidge! It doesn’t work like that!” Pidge rolls her eyes wiping at the same spot on the counter for the fifth time in the past hour.

“How does it work then? Should I tell him? Should I just climb onto this counter right now and HEY KEITH!” Pidge is halfway onto the counter and she’s waving him over. Keith looks over and gets up from his spot.

“Pidge!” Lance squeals grabbing around her waist, trying to pull her down without trying to wrestle her six feet into the ground.

“Your coffee refill,” she eyes Lance with a smirk. Lance lets go of Pidge, his face as red as the Keith’s jacket. Keith looks between them smiling in thanks, slowly grabbing the mug so the coffee doesn’t spill.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are the only thing that can escape my mind. Chaptered/ longer stories are too much for my sad little brain apparently :'D


End file.
